bzprpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Natharius
Natharius is an oddly-coloured Ko-Skakdi who is extremely distrustful of the Koros and their guard agencies. Biography Pre-game history: Back in his homeland, Natharius lived a classic skakdi's life of fighting, warring and killing. But during one battle, his left arm was lost from the elbow down, cut off by an unknown female Cy-Toa. After this, he decided to find a new life in a new place. Building a robotic replacement for his lost limb, he set off over the ocean, eventually finding himself on the island of Mata Nui, leaving his old troubles behind. Roaming the island, Natharius decided to stay out of the Koros until tensions eased between them. Eventually, sometime after the peace summit, he decided that he would venture into Ta-Koro and explore. Arrival in Ta-Koro Venturing into the city, he found the community reeling from the recent Piraka Attack, and that his species weren't exactly the most popular guys around. Finding the ruin of the Lavapool Inn, he questioned a sympathetic guard, who informed him of what had happened, before suggesting that he keep his head down and not draw attention to himself for the time being. Thanking the guard, Natharius turned to go on his way, only to find himself confronted by the skakdi mercenary Grokk, who had overheard the whole conversation and seemed interested in helping him out. After walking and talking for a while, Natharius suggested that the pair of them round up some more skakdi and destroy the Piraka clubhouse in retaliation for their attack on Ta-Koro, but Grokk dissuaded him from this ill-conceived course of action, instead asking him to help pull the "greatest prank in recent history" on Dorian Shaddix, who had recently arrived in town as well. The Prank Agreeing to help Grokk, the pair of them broke into Shaddix's home, and began brainstorming ideas for how the prank could be performed. Natharius initially suggested freezing Dorian to the ceiling and letting Grokk do as he pleased, but Grokk pointed out that this wasn't a good idea either. They instead opted for something more low-key, and Grokk dispatched Natharius to go find a Toa of Air to remove all of the dust in the house so that there would be no sign of intrusion. Encountering Skyra Daring, who was also in town looking for Dorian, the two returned to Grokk who then gave Natharius a wallet of widgets to go buy supplies while Skyra cleaned things up. During his hiatus, Skyra left to find Dorian, and the pair of them returned to the house, engaging Grokk before Natharius returned, and tried to intervene. The Street Fight Ultimately, a fight broke out between Dorian and Grokk, and Skyra and Natharius, with Joske Nimil,who had come to find Dorian, intervening several times as well. With his spear and robotic arm both damaged by Joske, Natharius also collected two bullet wounds from Skyra, before pretending to give up, only to shoot at Dorian with a confetti cannon Grokk has asked him to purchase. Now unarmed, he started verbally attacking Skyra in a vain attempt to make her question her morals, which she pretty much ignored. Grokk, meanwhile, was badly wounded and soundly defeated by Dorian, who was then taken back to his home by Joske, who was soon joined by Skyra. Natharius and Grokk were soon arrested, and taken to the hospital to be treated. The Aftermath Grokk was taken off to be treated, while Natharius' wounds had been patched up at the scene by Saeren, who then kept an eye on him while they waited for the guards to come and interrogate Natharius. The two spoke for a while, comparing histories and other small talk, with Natharius trying several times to test how neutral the Toa really was by trying to make him sympathetic to the plight of the skakdi. He later spoke with the flying Toa mercenary Haarnak, who offered to free him, to which Natharius declinded. He was then taken to the guardhouse interrogation room, where Lucira began to question him about his involvement in the street fight. Freedom: Satisfied that Natharius had been in way over his head, the questioner let him go free, and didn't press charges, saying that he would likely have to pay a fine or perform community service. He was instructed to get his leg seen to at one of the clinics, and check back in with the Ta-Koro Guard in a week or two. Retrieving his belongings, Natharius set off back into the city. After repairing his robotic arm, he decided that he needed to find out what had become of his spear. He eventually tracked down Dorian, and despite swallowing his pride and asking as nicely as he could, the Fe-Toa refused to give him back his weapon, and after Dorian made a not-so-subtle threat to kill Natharius if he didn't go away, Natharius stormed off in a rage. Mischevious Streak: Confined to the city, Natharius loitered near the city gates, yearning for freedom. His attention was drawn to a newcomer in the city, a female Fe-Toa named Septima. He trailed her, recognising from her body language that she was probably up to nothing good. As it turned out, she was a thief fleeing from Ko-Koro. The pair exchanged stories, and decided to join forces. They visited a nearby bar, and began implementing a plan to rob some of the drunker patrons. Natharius soon realised that Septima was doing all of the work herself, and asked why she'd brought him along at all. She explained that a thief's life was often a lonely one, and that she'd really just wanted some company. After spending a while in that bar, they moved on to a more posh establishment, but held off on any further robberies when the guardsman Ril and his companion entered the building. While attempting to make small talk to pass the time, Septima spotted Verulas, a Bo-Toa who had robbed her after she'd stolen from him. Natharius took the opportunity to indulge in making a "pot calling the kettle black" joke. Despite his attempts to convince her otherwise, Septima still decided to go after Verulas, leaving Natharius on his own once more. Grokk is Dead: While in the bar, he overheard a group of guards discussing the fact that Grokk had died from his wounds, and his body burned on a pyre. He stormed out of the bar, unsure how to feel about the situation, and ultimately decided that he just wanted to get out of Ta-Koro, and stay far away from it and all of the other villages as well. He returned to Dorian's house and found the confetti cannon Grokk had given him the money to buy, and took it to a weaponsmith to have it reformatted into a combat-worthy Paterro launcher. Leaving the weapon with the smith, he set off to find Septima. They followed the duo for a while, until it seemed the pair were going to leave Ta-Koro. Natharius left Septima to deal with them, and went back to retrieve his new weapon. On his way to the city gates, he was confronted by the guard recruit Kaeran, who asked him what the weapons were for. Natharius explained it was just for self-defence, but upon learning that Kaeran was with the guard, he grew suspicious. The recruit offered to buy him a drink so they could talk things over, and Natharius reluctantly agreed. After Natharius had divulged his side of the story, he was asked for the names of everyone involved, so that Kaeran could try to get to the heart of the matter. Natharius gave what little he knew, but then explained that he was planning to leave the city later that same day, so none of it really mattered to him. Kaeren wished him well on his journey, and the two parted ways. Natharius soon caught up with Septima near the city gates, and the two discussed strategies for getting him out of Ta-Koro. Although Natharius originally suggested trying to just walk out of the city to see what happened, Septima eventually bullied him into going back to Guard HQ to find out what it would take for him to be a free skakdi. He spoke with the secretary and informed her of the instructions he'd been given. She told him to go down the hall and speak with another member of the guard, who was expecting him. He arrived at the office he'd been instructed to go to and knocked on the door, before the person inside invited him to enter. Septima was made to wait for him outside in the hallway. Appearance and Tools: Unusually for a skakdi of ice, Natharius is almost entirely black, with crimson markings on his spines that resemble streaks of dried blood. His eyes are a cold blue-white colour, and he is much taller and lankier than other skakdi. He isn't as physically strong as others of his kind, but is much faster and more agile. He is clad in a set of black plate-and mail armour, wears a pack on his back, and carries a small satchel to hold his widgets. He also has a black cloak that he often wears when not fighting, which, when put on over his pack and spines, gives him a hunched appearance. His missing arm was replaced by a purely robotic one made of metallic protodermis, with curved, sharp talons for fighting. He once wielded a spear, but that was destroyed by Joske, and later repaired and used by Dorian Shaddix in his fight with Grokk. Natharius has been unable to retrieve his weapon. He now wields a Paterro Launcher called the "confetti cannon", as it originally was the cannon Grokk had asked him to buy. Abilities and Traits: Being a Ko-Skakdi, Natharius possesses the elemental power of ice, but can only use this in conjunction with other skakdi. He also had very precise and powerful laser vision, which, due to its intensity, takes thirty seconds to recharge after firing. Natharius is generally more controlled, and less deliberately violent than most skakdi, but his actions in the Ta-Koro fight show that he still has an almost mischievous violent streak. He isn't fond of most Toa or the city Guard, feeling that they discriminate against skakdi because of what the Piraka had done. He also exhibits a talent for getting into people's head, and delights in messing with them, trying to make them question their morals and beliefs. Relationships: Friends: * a guard who was friendly to him on his arrival in the city. * Grokk - now deceased, Natharius' attitude towards him has become largely ambivalent. * Saeren - he respects the medics' neutrality, but does enjoy testing how far it can be pushed. * Septima - the first person he's met in a very long time who was actually friendly towards him for genuine, non-selfish reasons. Enemies: * Dorian Shaddix - he detests him, finding it obscene that he can still be thought of as a hero when he's just as bad, or worse, than Grokk. * Skyra Daring - he sorely regrets bringing her to Grokk, as she has been nothing but trouble since. He somewhat blames her for everything that has happened. * Joske Nimil - guilty by his association with Dorian. * The unknown Cy-Toa who took his arm years ago. Quotes: * He broke out into a big, happy skakdi grin, "So, if I were you, Miss Daring, I'd think long and hard about what I do next." - Natharius finishing his lengthy lecture to Skyra during the Ta-Koro fight. * "Thanks for the help, Grokk, you're a great friend!" Natharius sarcastically yelling at Grokk during the Ta-Koro street fight. * "So, when's my interview?" - Natharius, to one of the Ta-Koro Guard watching him. * "You know, I like you. You do your work and don't let your personal biases get in the way. It's admirable, really. I can see why everyone likes you. Grokk's a bit like that, too. He got given a job, and he did it, without letting his own personal feelings get in the way. The only difference between the two of you is that he hurts people, and you save them." - Natharius trying to persuade Saeren that he and Grokk aren't really bad guys. * Natharius, upon learning of Grokk's death: http://www.bzpower.com/board/topic/11187-bzprpg-ta-wahi/page-140#entry810741 Trivia: * Natharius was NatoGreavesy's first character in the game. * Natharius originally intended to start up a small forge and weapons making business in Ta-Koro. * The guard Natharius first met was given no name, as he was an NPC. * The Cy-Toa who cut off Natharius' arm is named Mirra, and is another of NatoGreavesy's characters. Category:Skakdi Category:Characters Category:Ko-Skakdi